


And my whole life too.

by missdistress



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdistress/pseuds/missdistress
Summary: Эдди не может удержаться от смеха. У Бака есть такаяспособность—  поднимать ему настроение даже по утрам; Эдди ненавидит утро, поэтому, что бы Бак ни делал, чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя так, он надеется, что он никогда не перестанет.Держа руку на шее Бака, он пододвигает его ближе, пока их лица не оказываются в нескольких дюймах друг от друга.— Я люблю тебя, — шёпотом повторяет Эдди, его взгляд на мгновение опускается на губы Бака, а затем снова поднимается. — Tu eres mi mundo [Ты — мой мир], Эван.Он собирается перевести, когда Бак наклоняется вперёд и очень нежно целует его в лоб.— Tu eres mi todo [Ты — моё всё], Эдмундо, —  говорит Бак прямо ему в лоб.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 9





	And my whole life too.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And my whole life too.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738485) by [technicallyimawriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyimawriter/pseuds/technicallyimawriter). 



Когда он дважды потерял Шеннон, то пришёл к выводу, что никогда не найдёт другой такой любви, и просто останется отцом-одиночкой, получая ту любовь, которую даст ему сын, потому что этого достаточно. Более чем достаточно. 

Эдди всю оставшуюся жизнь будет любить Кристофера, потому что его сын — это всё. 

Но сейчас, лёжа в своей постели, с Баком под подбородком и спутанными простынями на его ногах, он не может не думать о том, как сильно ему этого не хватало. Кого-то, кто любит его так же сильно, как Эдди любит его. 

Он никогда не думал, что влюбится в мужчину, не говоря уже о своем лучшем друге, но Бак появился и поселился в его сердце и в сердце Кристофера, не собираясь уходить. 

Эдди надеется, что он не уйдёт, потому что не смог бы справиться с потерей ещё одного любимого человека. 

Он чувствует, как Бак двигается, а затем этот глубокий вдох, признак того, что Бак просыпается. Однако после этого Бак не шевелится, а держит голову на месте. 

Эдди ухмыляется. 

— Ну же. Я знаю, что ты не спишь. — Он слегка встряхивает его, отмечая, какая мягкая спина у Бака, и как сильно Эдди нравилось целовать эту нежную кожу прошлой ночью. 

Бак ворчит, но всё ещё не поднимается. Вместо этого он придвигается ближе, крепче сжимая талию Эдди. 

— Ещё пять минут. 

— Если мы задержимся на пять минут, то уже не встанем с этой кровати. 

— Вот именно, — говорит Бак, придвигаясь ближе, его голос приглушен шеей Эдди. — Не понимаю, почему это плохая идея. 

— Я почти уверен, что уже полдень, — говорит ему Эдди, и он определённо должен проверить, но это означало бы, что нужно двигаться, и последнее, чего он хочет, это потерять этот тёплый кокон, который они сделали с Баком. 

Он знает, влюбляться — очень контрпродуктивно. 

— И вообще, — говорит Бак, словно не слыша Эдди, — Криса здесь нет, так что утро у нас в полном распоряжении. 

Вчера вечером Крис решил, что хочет провести ночь с абуэлой, а кто такой Эдди, чтобы отказывать в чём-то своему сыну? И если это даст ему возможность провести некоторое время с его вторым любимым блондином, то он не будет жаловаться. 

— Вот именно, — Эдди подражает голосу Бака и получает шлепок по руке. — Он фыркает. — Представь, что бы мы делали, если бы ты не спал. 

На этот раз Бак откидывается назад и смотрит на Эдди, подняв брови. 

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я? — На его губах медленно появляется улыбка. — Тебе всё мало, да? 

Мозг Эдди на мгновение замыкает, и он начинает лепетать. 

— Что? Нет, не это. Я имел в виду, поедим вместе или посмотрим фильм. Не _это_. 

Бак по-прежнему приподнимает брови и ухмыляется, как будто не может по-настоящему поверить Эдди и, по правде говоря, Эдди сам себе тоже не верит. 

Он не возражал бы против повторения прошлой ночи. 

Теперь, когда он видит Бака в утреннем свете, он не может удержаться от глубокого вздоха. Бак красив каждый день, но сейчас, с взъерошенными волосами, полосами на щеках, сонными голубыми глазами и просто расслабленным видом, Эдди решает, что Бак великолепен, именно так. 

— Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе, как великолепно ты выглядишь? — выпаливает Эдди, потому что ничего не может с собой поделать. 

Дерзкая ухмылка Бака исчезает, уступая место застенчивой легкой улыбке всякий раз, когда он получает комплимент. Его щёки приобретают розоватый оттенок, и, если бы Эдди мог полюбить его сильнее, он бы полюбил. 

— Ещё слишком рано, чтобы заставлять меня краснеть. Прекрати. — Бак наполовину спрятал лицо за подушкой, но смотрит на Эдди ярко-голубыми глазами. 

Он пожимает плечами. 

— Если бы было позже, я бы сказал то же самое. — Он протягивает руку к шее Бака и гладит его по волосам. Бак на секунду закрывает глаза, а затем не открывает до конца, оставляя полуприкрытыми. — Я люблю тебя, знаешь? 

Бак кивает и слегка улыбается. 

— Но я бы не прочь услышать это время от времени. Хорошо звучит. 

Эдди не может удержаться от смеха. У Бака есть такая _способность_ — поднимать ему настроение даже по утрам; Эдди ненавидит утро, поэтому, что бы Бак ни делал, чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя так, он надеется, что он никогда не перестанет. 

Держа руку на шее Бака, он пододвигает его ближе, пока их лица не оказываются в нескольких дюймах друг от друга. 

— Я люблю тебя, — шёпотом повторяет Эдди, его взгляд на мгновение опускается на губы Бака, а затем снова поднимается. — Tu eres mi mundo [Ты — мой мир], Эван. 

Он собирается перевести, когда Бак наклоняется вперёд и очень нежно целует его в лоб. 

— Tu eres mi todo [Ты — моё всё], Эдмундо, — говорит Бак прямо ему в лоб. 

При этих словах Эдди невольно откидывается назад и смотрит прямо на Бака с удивлением на лице. 

— С каких это пор ты знаешь испанский? 

— Помнишь то время, что я провёл в Южной Америке? Ну, — он небрежно пожимает плечами, очень уверенный в себе, — я узнал достаточно, чтобы сделать один-два комплимента. 

_Он действительно идеален_ , думает Эдди, продолжая гладить его волосы. 

Бак снова наклоняется вперёд, пока их губы не соприкасаются, будь проклято утреннее дыхание. Это сдержанно, ничего такого, что ведёт к чему-то более серьёзному, как полный сеанс поцелуев, но этого достаточно, чтобы сердце Эдди затрепетало и пропустило удар. 

После Бак возвращается на своё место, прямо под подбородок Эдди, и зарывается поближе. 

— Можешь дать мне ещё пять минут? 

Поглаживая его по спине, снова чувствуя тепло, Эдди говорит: 

— Да, ещё пять минут. 

_И всю мою жизнь тоже._


End file.
